


A Girl and her Wolf

by Lord Nyoka (SilverofSouls)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverofSouls/pseuds/Lord%20Nyoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy oneshot. Danny and Laura steal some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl and her Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a strong need to write this bit of fluff after being traumatized by Danny’s poor little kicked puppy face in episode 24.

Laura threw her head back into the wind, laughing with uninhibited joy. She dug her fingers into the chestnut fur at Danny’s neck and flattened herself along the back of the enormous wolf, gripping the sides with her knees to keep from falling off as the pair of them tore across the athletic field. The campus fell away behind them, slipping into the far recesses of her mind as Danny answered her laugh with a gleeful howl. Invigorated, she picked up the pace, nose aimed directly at the small wooden bridge that would take them away from the eyes of the world.

The sudden burst of speed brought Laura’s face even lower, buried in thick fur. The smell of earth and trees and sunlight brought a smile to her lips, as it always did. Warmth flooded her limbs as she borrowed heat from the wolf to combat the chill in the air. Night would fall before too long, the last rays of a cold autumn sun infusing the sky with brilliant pinks and oranges, but it would not come before the two of them could steal some alone time.

The rhythm of Danny’s paws changed as she moved from luscious grass to wooden bridge, her powerful steps sending ripples across the pond below. As they passed, Laura caught sight of tiny shimmering shapes in the water, reflecting back the light of the tiny sprites that skimmed the surface, scattering for a moment at the sound of pounding footfalls against the wood. At the edge of the pond lay a small field of multicolored mushrooms that Danny traversed with practiced agility, not a single fungus breaking as she sprung into the meadow beyond. The grass here was tall enough for Laura to feel the tips brushing against her ankles. The wolf slowed to a brisk trot as it became too thick to easily run through. She didn’t stop until her passenger released her grip, letting herself slide down into the grass that cushioned her fall.

Laura rolled onto her back and smiled up at the wolf that towered over her. She remembered the first time she had seen Danny in this form, the thrill of fear that had slithered down her spine involuntarily at the realization that the top of her head barely reached the werewolf’s powerful jaws. Danny had noticed her discomfort, banishing the feeling immediately by lowering her head and letting out a soft whimper.

There was no fear now. Her eyes were the same crystal blue that Laura loved, especially when they were looking at her with such tenderness. She pulled herself into a sitting position and reached up to scratch at her ears, giggling when Danny let out an appreciative whine.  

“Big, silly puppy,” she teased. The wolf grinned, shaking her head back and forth vigorously before jumping up onto her back legs, pawing at the air in front of her with a sharp bark. She dropped back onto the ground and tore through the grass, galloping in tight circles around the small girl, always jumping just out of her reach whenever she threw out a hand to try and grab her as she went past.

“Hey, no fair!” Laura called, springing up and chasing the wagging tail in front of her, swiping at it wildly. Danny let out another bark before whirling around and dropping her chest to the ground in a play bow, tail rapidly flying back and forth as if she were trying to achieve lift with it, tongue lolling out the side of her mouth.

Laura dove at her with a roar, eliciting whimpers of mock pain as the wolf stumbled, thrashing from side as to side as she rolled over onto her back. The girl grinned in triumph, climbing onto her fallen victim and laying herself out along her soft underbelly with a sigh of content. After a moment, she felt a gentle ripple spread through the body she was pressed against. The warm fur that rubbed at her cheek began to recede, muscles shifting beneath her. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders after a moment, holding her against a wall of smooth skin and muscle.

Laura’s cheeks flushed a gentle shade of pink at the contact. She had grown accustomed to Danny’s nonchalant attitude about nudity – a necessity for all werewolves – but that didn’t stop the little thrill she felt as her head settled in the valley of the taller girl’s bare breasts. She glanced up after a moment to find Danny looking down at her with warmth and affection that only served to send more heat flooding to her face.

“I didn’t think to bring clothes for you,” she said apologetically.

Danny laughed off the comment. “I don’t need any. No one will bother us out here, and if they do, I’ll hear them coming.”

Laura let her fingers gently trail up the werewolf’s sides. “But what if you get cold?” she worried, brow furrowing in concern.

“Do you honestly think I’ll get cold?” she asked with a smirk.

“I worry,” Laura grumbled, even as she could feel the heat that pulsed with every heartbeat.

Danny lifted her up, dragging her carefully and effortlessly to bring her face closer to her own. “I know,” she teased, one hand moving to stroke the blushing face. “I don’t mind,” she breathed as she leaned forward to bring their lips together.

Laura smiled into the kiss, lifting a hand to tangle in waves of long red hair. “I missed this,” she murmured when they parted for air, foreheads touching as their breaths mingled in a gentle haze of steam. “We don’t get to come out here nearly enough.”

Danny hummed in agreement, thumb still absently running over the warm skin of Laura’s cheek. “I’m glad we made it out before winter.” A cold breeze ruffled the grass around them, as if on cue. The small girl shivered despite her jacket, earning a gentle smirk from the werewolf. “Who’s cold now?”

Laura smacked her half-heartedly as Danny moved to sit up, lifting her as she did so. She sat with her back against the wind, and Laura nestled into her lap, completely shielded from the breeze. “Curse you and your incessant need to protect me from everything,” she muttered. Despite the protest, she nuzzled further into the crook of Danny’s neck, lips ghosting over her collarbone.

The werewolf tilted her head, allowing Laura more room to press soft kisses against her skin. Each brush of lips held a whispered promise that Danny answered with gentle sighs and groans of need. She held the small girl closer, and Laura smiled, resting her chilled ear against the bare skin over Danny’s heart. The pounding echoed in her skull, faster than she had anticipated.

“What are you so worked up about?” she joked.

“I love you,” came the answering whisper, so soft that she almost didn’t hear it.

Laura’s own heart skipped a beat. She pushed away from Danny’s chest, just enough to look into the cool blue eyes that reflected more vulnerability than she had ever seen in them. The weight of the confession hung in the air around them, stilling the breeze for a moment, until the small girl finally produced the words that felt as though they had always been caught in her throat, clamoring to break free every time they were together.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
